


All for Love

by RainTeaandDragons



Series: The Golden Age Universe [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Dark, F/M, Hurt Merlin, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainTeaandDragons/pseuds/RainTeaandDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Injured and close to death, Morgana tries to get revenge on Merlin for foiling her plans yet again. Changing tactic, she decides to target Merlin in a different way. A way that will only leave lasting damage, something that could never be fixed.</p>
<p>*Third in the Golden Age AU*<br/>*Sequel to 'As Shadows Fall' and 'At Death's Door'*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Woot! A sequel for a sequel! What do we call those!? A trilogy but what do we call the third story? Anywho...this is the long awaited (or not so long awaited) third story in my Golden Age Trilogy! :) The first was 'As Shadows Fall' then 'At Death's Door' so read those first if you only just found this! So Brooke will be back, along with a few other additions. This is just a prologue but I'll get into the real story next chapter :) I hope you all enjoy!

_~ The Last Day ~_

"Arthur!" Merlin burst into the King's chambers, his voice was panicked, eyes wide.

"Merlin," Arthur had his back to the door, his voice sounding frustrated, "will you ever learn to knock!?" He turned to face his friend, a playful grin lighting up his face, but on seeing his friend's expression Arthur frowned. "What is it Merlin?"

"Arthur, it's Brooke!"

"What about her?"

"She's gone, Brooke has disappeared!"

"Merlin, I'm sure she has just gone for a walk or something." Arthur sighed, then stood and walked over to his friend putting a hand on his shoulder. "I am sure there is nothing to worry about."

"No Arthur, I am certain. She had another vision but she couldn't tell me what it was. I pleaded with her to tell me, so I could help her but she wouldn't say a word. Something has happened to her."

"Merlin...you're overthinking things." Arthur replied calmly.

"When have her visions ever been heading in the wrong direction?" Merlin looked as if his whole world was falling apart, "please Arthur."

Arthur nodded, "Merlin, what do you need me to do?"


	2. Chapter 1

Merlin's eyes flickered open, he blinked a few times, clearing his sleep blurred vision. His gaze then rested on the beautiful face of his wife, her lips were slightly parted, but there was a distinct small smile there, he watched as her lids flickered open to reveal her bright green eyes. Merlin brushed the wavy strands of blonde hair from Brooke's face and placed a light kiss on her forehead, he smiled, "morning lovely."

"Good morning," Brooke smiled back. Seconds later the loud cry a child filled their ears and broke the peaceful silence. Brooke moved to get up but she felt a strong hand on hers.

"I'll go," Merlin grinned before rolling out of bed and sauntering over to their child's crib, one shoulder of his nightshirt slipping slightly to reveal his pale skin. "Hello, my star." Merlin lifted baby Maire* - blankets and all - into his arms. He began rocking her gently, humming a tune his mother had always sung to him when he'd woken from a bad dream, he looked at his daughter with a tenderness in his eyes. A look reserved only for her. At that moment there was a knock at the door, Merlin looked round, still humming, while Brooke called out for them to come in.

Gwen turned to where her messy haired friend was standing with his daughter in his arms, a sad smile crossed her face. "Sorry, to come in at this time, but Merlin, Arthur needs you to dress and meet him at the Council Chambers."

"What is it?" Brooke asked her friend and queen, "here Merlin, I'll take Maire." Sitting up in bed now, Brooke stretched out her arms to take her daughter. She pressed her lips to Maire's forehead before looking up at Gwen again.

"He didn't say," Gwen frowned, "it was just that he needed Merlin."

"Okay then," Merlin was already behind the changing screen, pulling on the shirt that Brooke had laid out the night before. Minutes later he literally tumbled out from behind the screen, having got one leg caught in his long brown trousers. Both women smiled, at the look of pure mortification on Merlin's face. Moments later followed by a quiet giggle from the two year old in Brooke's arms, she was awake now and her bright green eyes, just like her mother's, had watched her father tumble.

Now fully dressed Merlin grinned, "I'll see you later my love, thank you Gwen for letting me know." He dashed from the room leaving the two women to look at each other with warm smiles on their faces.

"Is it alright if the twins come in? I know you've just woken but then were asking after Maire."

"Of course Gwen it's fine!" Brooke laughed, she was standing now, still with the smiling two year old in her arms.  
"Elyan, Heidi, you can come in now!" She then whispered to Brooke with a grin, "I told them to wait outside and that I'd call them in once I knew it was fine."

Mere seconds later a four year old boy and girl ran into the room. "The boy, Elyan, had straight dark hair and blue eyes, and olive skin, he was skinnier and taller than his sister, Heidi. She however had thick, light blonde curls which settled round her face and shoulders, she was shorter and looked more like Arthur with her blue eyes and blonde hair. They didn't look it, but they were twins, though Heidi was minutes older.

"Good morning Aunty Brooke!" The pair coursed, smiling up at Brooke. Though Merlin and Brooke were in no way related to Arthur or Gwen, Arthur and Merlin were brothers in everything but blood, also they'd made each other god parents to their relative children. So it seemed sensible to just call them Aunt and uncle. "Hello Maire!"

Brooke knelt down so that Maire was at their eye level, "be gentle." she said instinctively as Heidi stretched out a small hand to meet Maire's.

"I will." She replied, "when can Maire play with us?"

"Soon my dear, very soon. She's just not old enough yet, but she will be." She smiled.

"Yay! Elyan annoys me sometimes." She added as an after thought.

"Hey!" Elyan protested, pouting slightly.

"Heidi," Gwen warned, "be nice. Why don't I take the children over to the play room so you can get ready for the day? Then you can meet me there later."

"Sounds perfect," Brooke smiled, then she looked down at Maire, "Aunty Gwen is going to take you over to the playroom okay? Mummy'll see you soon."

Gwen lifted Maire into her arms before turning and walking to the door, "come on Elyan, Heidi." The children followed her from the room, leaving Brooke to dress in peace.

o

Merlin pushed open the door to the Council Room, a concerned look on his face, "what is it Arthur?"

"It's Morgana, she was spotted near one of the outlying villages."

"It's been five years since we've heard anything from her, why now?" Merlin thought aloud.

"I don't know, but whatever reason she's back it wont be good." Arthur walked round the table, closer to Merlin, "we need to find her though before she can do something drastic. You said that last time she wanted to kill you, to get revenge. Who's to say she won't try again?"

Merlin nodded, "I need to do something about it. Stop her before she can hurt anyone, because she won't hurt me physically. She's learnt that now. She'll go for Brooke, Maire...you... She'll try to hurt me emotionally." A look of anger flooded Merlin's face, "I need to stop her."

"No my friend," Arthur put a hand on Merlin's shoulder, "we need to stop her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN -Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the children's names :) If you're curious about the reasons for the names then send me a message and I will explain :)
> 
> *Pronounced My-ra, it means 'star of the sea' or 'sea of bitterness' which will be significant later in the series.


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning Arthur and Merlin, along with Gwaine, Percival, Leon and much to the frustration of the king and his warlock, Brooke and Gwen had insisted they come on the search for Morgana too. Merlin and Arthur had taken the lead with Brooke and Gwen following, then the others in a line at the back. They took the path from the Castle through the forest, and towards the valley where Morgana had last been spotted. All the while Merlin was reaching out with his magic, trying to find any traces of Morgana's magic close by.

"You know," Gwaine spoke up, "I have a feeling we should split up if we really want to find Morgana."

Merlin slowed his horse to ride next to Gwaine"No, I don't think we should, we don't know how powerful she is, if we do find her you'll probably need me to do something. I know you are all fine fighters, but this is Morgana." I don't even know if I could beat her. He didn't voice this to the others however, but kept pushing his horse forward to catch up with Arthur again.

"Ahh, I see Merlin, so if we do find her what are w-" Gwaine was cut of as an arrow lodged itself into his chest causing him to fall sideways off his horse.

"Gwaine!" Percival called out, pulling his sword from it place on his belt. The others followed suit, guiding their horses to surround the fallen man. Seconds later a group of about 20 men ran in one big wave over the hill and down into the valley, their yells echoing and reverberating around the clearing. Brooke jumped down from her horse and began to heal Gwaine's wound, since she'd married Merlin she had been working with Gaius and training her magic to heal the sick and wounded. It took her a while but it worked almost every time.

Merlin was about to cast a spell to create a forcefield around the group when he felt a ball of strong energy hit him in the stomach causing him to fall back off his horse, hitting his head on a jutting out rock. Just at that moment Morgana emerged from the group of black clad men who had now surrounded the knights, a smirk crossed her face to see that her spell had hit her target. Feeling a little dizzy and confused the warlock still managed to cast the spell with a flash of gold in his cobalt blue eyes, but in his dazed state he couldn't make it reach out far enough to cover himself too. He stood on wobbly legs, reaching a hand up to the back of his head he felt a warm, sticky liquid between his fingers - blood.

"Why hello Emrys, fancy meeting you here," Morgana smirked, "though really I planned all this, you see. Right," she took a step forward, "to the last," she was almost nose to nose with Merlin, "detail."

"Morgana." Merlin slurred slightly, "do you honestly think I didn't think of this as a possible outcome to this trip?"

"Merlin." Arthur growled warningly, he knew what Merlin would have done, as well as making a protective bubble, his friend would have made it so that they couldn't leave as well. He was about to say something else but Merlin indicated for him to stop, much to Merlin's surprise as his own, Arthur stopped.

"I guessed so," replied Morgana, "you are Emrys after all. You though, are also Merlin, a man who cares for his friends so much it costs him his own safety, again and again. You've done it again. I can sense it, that dome of power, it doesn't cover yourself does it?" She smirked, "that was your first mistake. Your second, leaving your only other source of protection inside."

"Morgana, Emrys and I are the same person, we both care the same." He frowned, "but it must be so freeing for you to not have those sorts of cares anymore, no one to worry about but yourself."  
"You have the lower hand Emrys, I have you trapped, and right now, you're vulnerable."

"Good." Merlin replied defiantly, he opened his mouth to speak again but then he heard a familiar voice in his head. 'Merlin, my love, what are you doing? Let me out! Please, I can help you.'

"Merlin no!" Arthur had no problem with being loud, "extend the dome you idiot!"

Again Merlin ignored them.

"Interesting, very interesting," Morgana smirked, "you know Emrys, once you're gone, I can do what ever I like with Camelot, and Arthur."

Merlin nodded. Only just fighting the urge to pass out on the ground. "Though you know I will have put up wards and protections..."

"They can be broken Emrys." A smirk filled her face before she carried on speaking, her dark cold eyes were gloating. "Okay then, let's see how far away you can be before the dome breaks down. You two," she beckoned over the two closest men, "follow behind him and make sure he doesn't fall. The rest of you follow behind, I'll leave them there. By the time the dome fails it will be too late for them to find us."

"Merlin!" The knights yelled in unison, "what the hell are you doing?"

"Trust me, everything will be fine!" Merlin called back as loudly as possible, and with his head pounding, that wasn't much. 'It better be!' Brooke's voice echoed in his head again, be careful my love.

With that Arthur, the knights, Gwen and Brooke watched helplessly as Merlin was lead from the valley up a steep slope then disappeared in the distance with Morgana and her men. "Arggh! Damn it!" Arthur yelled, "he didn't listen, he didn't damn well listen to me." He was fuming, he hit the dome with a clenched fist, he retracted it immediately, a painful bruise beginning to form. Arthur growled in pain, "he is such an idiot."

"Arthur calm down," Gwen approached her husband slowly, "I know Merlin didn't listen to you, but you need to remember, when was the last time one of Merlin's plan's went wrong."

Yeah, there are plenty, Arthur thought, the worst was that idea of his to kill the Shadow, that didn't work out too well did it? But then again, he saved my life. Arthur nodded, "I trust him, but I wish he would have told me what he was planning."

"Arthur, I don't think he could have, we needed to be surprised for it to ave worked. He did what he did hoping we'd trust him."

"And we will, but if he's there too long, I'm going to get him." Seconds later the shimmery light disappeared around them and they all managed to breathe a sigh of relief. Brooke and Percival then helped Gwaine back on to his horse, before Brooke pulled her self up as well and they set off in the direction of Camelot. Complete silence fell upon the group, each lost in their own thoughts. Brooke most of all though, having lost mental contact with her husband the moment the shield had gone down, despite her trust in the man she still worried. As she knew Merlin well enough to know he was highly likely to do something risky and self sacrificing, Brooke wondered if possibly that would have been the last time she saw her husband alive. Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, she concentrated on thoughts of seeing Maire again, thus keeping her mind off her husbands fate.


End file.
